Lina Greene
"How do people even try and leave it when they can explore it anytime?" ''Lina asks a question to the world '''Lina Greene' is the daughter of the Little Green Aliens. Personality Lina Greene is a sassy teen girl with lots of courage, and a mind full of knowledge. However, she has a more timid side in certain situations, though still, she's as good as aliens get. Her favourite lesson is Geology, and she likes to explore new places, just because she'll know where it is afterwards. She isn't a mean girl, because she goes by the Alien law, and she stands by her friends whenever they need her. She's also one of the best academic students in Monster High, but for one thing, she's certainly a smart, reliable girl. Sometimes she can get into a monster tantrum, like when Raina and Alexis were throwing water balloons and one hit her. Origin of Species Lina Greene may be the daughter of the Little Green Aliens, but surprisingly, she stands at a height of 5'9. Her fashion is inspired by futuristic space, and she carries high-technology wherever she goes. Her similarities to aliens are her green skin, dark but bright colour scheme and her fondness for exploring. Usage of the term 'Little Green Alien' clearly predates the 1955 incident (an alien sighting), though exactly when it first got applied to aliens in flying saucers or aliens in general has been difficult to pin down. Folklore researcher Chris Aubeck has used electronic searches of old newspapers and found a number of instances dating from around the turn of the 20th Century referring to green aliens. Aubeck found one story from 1899 in the Atlanta Constitution about a little, green-skinned alien, in a tale called Green Boy From Hurrah, "Hurrah" being another planet, perhaps Mars. Edgar Rice Burroughs referred to the "green men of Mars" and "green Martian women" in his first 1912 science fiction novel A Princess of Mars1, though at 10 to 12 feet tall, they were hardly "little." In addition, another green alien is a Martian, though Lina says that neither her or her sister Allie. They could also be inspired by the term to describe the Squeeze Toy Aliens from the Toy Story films - described as 'Little Green Men'. It is currently unknown what kind of 'Little Green Alien' that Lina is. Relationships Family Lina's family are 'extra-terrestrial busybodies that do lots of things at once'. Lina finds that odd. She has a huge family, much like Clawdeen's, and has a younger sister named Allie N. Greene, an older brother named Uefowen Green, and many other siblings. It is confirmed that Lina is actually adopted, as are all of her siblings. Friends Lina Greene has lots of friends - but her BFF is Breanna Beetlejuice. Those two and Angela L. Goulding, Nessalyn Van Loch and Clarissa Rue form a close circle of ghoulfriends. She is good friends with Alexis Underworld and Raina Taylor, who are her bandmates in her band Lina Greene and the Monster Mash. At first, they threw water balloons and one accidentally hit Lina, causing her to throw a huge tantrum, but Lina soon made friends with them. Pet Her pet is a red monkey named Kadwizia. Kadwizia is described as just as high tech as Lina herself is. Romance Lina has started dating Sodian LaClawstrum, who is Son of the Mad Scientist. Clothing linadance.png|Lina's DotD outfit gloombeachlina.png|Lina's Gloom Beach Fearsquad.jpg|Lina in the Fear Squad dtlina.jpg|Dead Tired Lina linageology.jpg|Lina's outfit for Geology class linaso.png|Lina's School's Out/Wave 2 linadayatthemaul.jpg|Lina's Day at the Maul outfit linastage.jpg|Lina Greene in her Singers Club outfit on the stage linarocks.jpg|Lina's Freak to the Beat outfit (Electro-Rocker) ghoulsrulelina.png|Lina's costume/Blame it on the Ghouls Basic Lina wears a purple off-shoulder top that has a white middle strap and a black choker, fishnet gloves, a black skirt, purple boots and a purple/neon green bowler hat. Dawn of the Dance Lina wears a black halter-neck minidress with a black belt, purple under-top and purple and black strapped high-heeled shoes. Her hair is wavy and flows down her right side. Gloom Beach Lina wears a periwinkle one-piece swimsuit with a purple back, and purple and green bowed shoes. Her hair is straight again and her neon green cover skirt is used as a towel. School Spirits Lina wears a normal fearleading uniform with shoes, and her hair is down and normal. Dead Tired Lina wears a purple tank top that has a planet on it, with a white blouse underneath, a purple belt with neon green tied string, black trousers and black/neon green heeled slippers. Her purple eyemasks have two ringed planets, one on each eye. Classroom (Geology) Lina has her hair down and flowing, but one yank of hair is braided. She wears a elbow-long grey top, with a sleeveless light gold top over it, with a matching grey belt. She wears a pair of rolled-up jeans and some grey platform shoes. She carries a hand magnifier and a gold rock. School's Out So far, only the top half of her outfit has been revealed. Lina wears a neon green and purple dress. On her right arm, there is a purple sleeve that goes down to her wrist, and the top is neon green, as well as her left sleeve, going down to her elbow. On her top, purple tiger-esque stripes go down, and her skirt is purple with green triangles. She has a black belt, and she ties her hair into a large ponytail. Day at the Maul Lina styles her hair into straight bangs and a fringe, and wears a pink one-strap dress with a ruffle skirt, green belt, outer sleeve jacket-style hoodie, red stockings and green/grey/black/red converse-style sneakers. Her purse is pink with a green 'LG' on it. School Clubs (Singer) Lina puts her hair up into a beehive, and wears light green eyeshadow. Her dress is neon green with a stave and treble clef on the top half, a periwinkle collar with matching bracelet, green and purple music note shoes with bass-clef heels and a purple belt with a crotchet on. Freak to the Beat Description to be added Skull Shores Coming soon Blame it on the Ghouls (Costume) Lina wears a black and green patched top, with jagged sleeves, a black belt with cream buckle, neon green gloves, green leggings, a light green flowing skirt/cloak, a neon green planetary ring around her waist area, and black, green and purple high-heel shoes. Her hair has two planet-like buns in, poufy bangs and is dip-dyed purple. Breanna's Birthday Bash (equivalent to Sweet 1600) TBA Rave from the Grave It is confirmed that Lina will have a Rave from the Grave outfit. TBA Gallery Biolina.jpg|Lina Greene's bio Fearleadinggirls.jpg|Lina tells Breanna and Nessa her secret. Classroomgirls.jpg|Lina talks about the Ghostly Gossip in class Dayatthemaulfullpicture.jpg|Breanna and Lina in the maul Dotdangie-lina-bree.jpg|Angela, Lina and Breanna pose for DotD Daphneandlina.jpg|Daphne Jones and Lina Greene dotdlinabox.jpg|Lina's DotD box Quotes: *''"I sometimes feel like I don't really belong in this space-time continuum, but I'm certain that I've got enough guts to stand on my own two feet."'' - Lina shows off her confidence *''"Okay, so let's do ourselves a good job!"'' Lina spoke this when she worked in a group. *''"Never seen the light before, never think that Thursday would be so special, but it's my lucky day!"'' Lina Greene says the lin that would eventually make the LGMM song 'Thursday (Lucky Day). *''"Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay!!!!!"'' Lina's signature cheer. *Lina: "Hottest...", Breanna: "...Pose...", Eliza: "...Ever!" *"Forget the root beer. We're going in for the artefacts." Other *Lina would have Abbey's sculpt as a doll. *Lina Greene is the second-most prominent of Thenaturals' characters, first being Breanna Beetlejuice. *Lina is the second of Thenaturals' characters to have a space-theme, first being Yolanda Jedi *Lina often appears in pictures without her bowler hat. *If produced as a doll, Lina would have a slightly taller body sculpt to compliment her height in the webisodes. However, unlike Nefera, it would simply be a small height difference so the shoes, clothes and accessories of other dolls could fit Lina, and vice versa. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Thenaturals Original Characters Category:Breanna Beetlejuice's and co. Category:Characters in Monster High Dance Freakout Category:Lina Greene and the Monster Mash Category:Characters Category:Fearleaders Category:Aliens Category:Original Character girls Category:Original Characters Girls Category:OC Girls Category:Girls Category:Girl OCs Category:Girl OC Category:Girl Characters Category:Girl OCS Category:Girl OC's Category:Greene family